Beverage makers, including coffee makers, tea makers, cappuccino makers, etc, are commonly used in households and restaurants. In various embodiments, a user can add a liquid, such as water, for example, to a reservoir of the beverage maker, and add coffee grounds, tea, and/or cappuccino mix, for example, to another portion of the beverage maker. In such an embodiment, the beverage maker can be configured to use the liquid to brew the beverage (e.g., coffee, tea, cappuccino, etc.). Many beverage makers include a warming plate which can be used to keep the beverage warm after brewing. The quality of many beverages decays as the beverages sit on the warming plate. Accordingly, there is a need for beverage makers that indicate how long the beverage has been sitting on the warming plate.